Switching chargers can form an important part of many devices, for example, communication devices such as DSL modems and wireless portable devices including cellular telephones, tablets, phablets, laptops, and the like. For example, a mobile communications device may have multiple supply inputs connectable to an external adaptor, a powermat, a universal serial bus (USB) cable, or a wireless power dongle. Therefore, the switching chargers need to support multiple inputs, of which only one may be active at any time. The existing switching chargers may suffer from a number of shortcomings, in particular, reliability issues, startup power consumption, safety, and/or low efficiency. These shortcomings may be caused by current surge through the circuitries connected to the inactive input paths.